


XXX

by MikazeAimi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, UtaPri
Genre: Drama, M/M, Ranmaru x Ai, Reiji x Ran, Utapri - Freeform, lovestory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazeAimi/pseuds/MikazeAimi
Summary: I had this Idea after playing a RP.That's why Ranmaru calls Ai his Princess (bc my girlfriend called him like this).I translated this FF from German to English for my Kouhai-chan @ELIE0304 :DShe actually edited the whole thing bc I'm not good at the English grammar.Thanks for reading then !RanAi is my OTP !





	

“You know Reiji? By now… I don’t care anymore. Go to him and let him fuck you!” Ai said with a high voice. He really sounded pissed and wanted to hit Reiji straight to his face but Ai decided that Reiji isn’t worth it. 

But it wasn’t just this… Ai wanted to disappear. His work as a Senpai for Syo and Natsuki isn’t done yet but Ai thought that they are good enough to be left alone. Ai didn't want to be their Senpai in the first place, he knows it will be a lot of work by handling those two but still in the end he did it. Even if he don’t like Syo and thought he was incompetent to be an Idol, he had to admit that Syo got better. 

Besides Shining can find another Senpai for them. This person won't belong to the rest of Quartet Night and Ai is … replaceable. That’s what he always thought.

“Ah, Ai-chan,” Reiji sighed and cocked his head to the side. Reiji is always checking Ranmaru out and will always bump with him. He even tried to get Ranmaru for himself since he knew about the relationship between Ranmaru and Ai, but ended up in naught. He just want to help Ranmaru for not doing a mistake. It was not acceptable to have sex with a 15-years old and they had sex not just once.

“Shut up! You can have him if you really want him and if you want to have sex with him.” Ai said. He turns around so that Reiji will not see him biting his lip. This is a raw point for Ai, this is the reason why he wants to leave. 

Ai fell in love with Ranmaru. For the first time in his life. He shared his every first moment with the Rockstar. His first kiss, his virginity. His feelings for Ranmaru is unnecessary. He can’t call someone as his friend because he was in love now. 

It started with jealousy towards Reiji, he was getting possessive without even realizing it until Ranmaru mentioned about it. This was the moment when Ai realized that he was in love. He of all people. 

He left the place were he was talking with Reiji having these thoughts on his mind. He took a taxi to the airport even if he does not have that much luggage with him. He just wanted to go somewhere, maybe to another country. To start something without music… something, so that no one can ever find him again.

Reiji can feel how broken Ai is. He can feel it with every sentence Ai said. He couldn’t and don’t want to stop him. The brown haired man wanted Ranmaru like Ai wanted the rockstar, but… is it right? 

What did Ranmaru think about this? Is it just about sex? Reiji realized that Ranmaru changed a lot since he was closer to Ai.

Half an our later Reiji decided to go back into the house were Quartet Night lives with Starish. Ranmaru had a fight with Ren again. Ren left just a minute later without ending the fight. It was like… always. Ranmaru and Ren could never be on one line when they talk about music. But it was rare for them to have a fight when it wasn’t about music.

“Ne RanRan~,” Reiji said Ranmaru's name with a slur in his tone. Ranmaru muttered irritated. “I want to sleep with you,” Reiji said again and pressed himself against Ranmaru's back.

“Huh?!” Ranmaru said horrified as he pushed Reiji away. “I’m not interested, Idiot!” 

Back then Ranmaru had sex with a lot of people but for a short while he didn’t. Reiji was one of the person who still tried to have sex with him, but he refused. Always. He was annoyed by Reiji and was lost with it. 

“Come on! You hook up with everyone… and Ai-chan did it really often with you too.”

“So what? I don’t feel like it, okay? Where is my Princess anyway? I didn’t saw him today”, Ranmaru asked and looked around for Ai.  
Reiji silently lowered his head. 

Ai. 

There it is again. Even if Ai isn't here, even if he's sure he is already at the airport… it was just Ai. Ranmaru only wanted Ai. And he knows it all this time.

“At the airport”, Reiji answered. It was Ranmaru's choice what to do next no matter if it will be good or bad. 

“Sure,” Ranmaru said. He don’t believe in him. 

“If you won’t go soon it will be too late and he will be gone.”

Ranmaru didn’t say a word this time. He could hear how serious Reiji is. The man isn’t joking.

“Fuck! Out of my way!” Ranmaru said and he is really pissed now. He pushed Reiji out of the way and run out of the house. He couldn’t take a taxi because it would take too long, so he decided to take the limousine of Starish. But he drove it by himself even if he don’t have a drivers licence. Ai is more important right now. It was his only chance to get to him before it was too late.

Ranmaru didn’t know what he did and he don’t know why Ai is at the airport. He didn’t even know what he will say if he found him. Sadly his motorbike is still at the car workshop. He would be faster with it. 

Ai was standing at the airport for a long time now, he was waiting for his flight and was staring at the flight information display. He really want to leave as soon as possible. His mind is filled with thought of Ranmaru and he just wanted to end it already. 

Ai is still cold and didn’t show his true feelings towards anyone, but here he is now. Ranmaru is already too deep into his heart.

“Flight X879 to London is ready for boarding,” Ai heard from the loudspeakers. 

The Airport isn’t that big. Not too many people were flying from where he's going, but there was a crowd at the entrance. Ai is already on his way to the check-in counter until he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

“AI!” he heard it again. Ranmaru appeared right in front of him, breathless, coming from somewhere and he looked like he knows what Ai plans to do.

“…”

“What are you doing? An unplanned vacation for not working for Shining?” Ranmaru asked. He just doesn’t want to admit that he didn’t thought about things like this. After hearing Reiji's words he really was afraid Ai would leave. He was aware of the last days about how Ai acted in front of him. He isn't that stupid.

“Exactly. Well then… my flight,” Ai coldly answers as he tried to hide the pain. He was really good in it. Too good. 

“Stop this shit and don’t lie to me,” Ranmaru screamed and grabbed his arm harshly. His eyes were staring at Ai as he ignore the other passengers looking at them.

“What do you want from me?” Ai hissed. He tried to push Ranmaru away. 

“…” Ranmaru looked at Ai wordlessly. 

“Nice. Good to know. Well, I already said it but my Fli-,” Ai started, but Ranmaru was faster, he pulled Ai into his arms and kissed him possessively.

Ai hesitated for a moment but then kissed him back fiercely as the bag he was holding fell onto the floor and he clings to Ranmaru's shirt. Even if he does not want it, even if he wants to leave him behind and forget about him… he just couldn’t resist this man. Maybe as a… farewell kiss?

“You! You stupid Idiot! I want you!" Ranmaru growled after they finished kissing. “And it's not only because of sex."

End~!


End file.
